HVK-30
The HVK-30 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is described to have moderate damage and the highest rate of fire in its class. Campaign Report "The HVK-30 combines the best of a long generation of tried-and-true battle rifles with the latest advances in close-quarters weapon systems. Designed specifically for the heavier 7.62x35mm cartridge, the HVK-30 compromises range in favor of stopping power, and built-in recoil compensation systems afford the HVK-30 an impressive controllable rate of fire for its class. While round ballistics limit performance at greater distances, they do allow the rifle to run very quietly with an attached silencer. This makes the weapon a natural choice for any operator who must be both fast and discreet, and ensure their opposition is "lights out" without a second thought." Specifications *Ammo: 7.62x35mm *Length: 719mm *Weight: 2.9 kg *Barrel: 216mm *Production Years: 2057 - Present *Country: USA Multiplayer The HVK-30 is unlocked at level 2. The HVK-30 is a high fire rate assault rifle with fairly low recoil, damage, and hip spread. It has the highest overall fire rate of the Assault Rifles, and is only matched or bested by the SMGs, Dingo, and the RK5. It deals a low 30 to 22 damage, tied with the M8A7 for the lowest damage assault rifle. While it has low damage, its range is good. It will be a four hit kill up to 25 meters, and a five hit kill passed that. While the suppressor's range detriment is large for the HVK-30, its low damage difference and better performance than other assault rifles in close range makes the Suppressor a fairly good choice if the player wants to maintain stealth. High Caliber can be useful if a player actively aims for the head or is attempting to complete headshot challenges. Long Barrel is not a very helpful attachment for the HVK-30; it only increases the minimum damage drop-off range, meaning that only the 29 damage range is increased. The HVK-30 has similar hipfire spread to that of the SMGs when moving, which makes it an excellent candidate for the Laser Sight. This attachment will cut its hipfire spread down by over 50%, which can help save time by allowing a player to get accurate fire on a target without the need to aim down sight. It is very useful within a close range, where the higher fire rate and lower hip spread allow it to compete with other close range weaponry (such as shotguns and SMGs). It also has a slightly faster than usual sprint out time, at 0.275 seconds instead of the regular 0.3 seconds. These characteristics make the HVK-30 a capable close range assault rifle. Attachments *Reflex (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Recon (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 6) *High Caliber (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 11) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 12) *Thermal (unlocked at weapon level 13) *Fast Mags (unlocked at weapon level 14) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 15) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 16) *Long Barrel (unlocked at weapon level 17) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 18) Zombies The HVK-30 appears in Zombies, in the maps Shadows of Evil and The Giant. It can be found both on the wall and in the Mystery Box. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the High Velocity Kicker. It has increased damage, a higher magazine capacity, and more reserve ammo. HVK-30 vs High Velocity Kicker Gallery HVK-30 BO3.png|The HVK-30 in first person. HVK-30 ADS BO3.png|HVK-30's iron sights HVK-30 Reload BO3.png|Reloading the HVK-30. HVK-30 Chambering BO3.png|Chambering a round into the HVK-30. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Assault Rifles